BBxRae Across the Universe
by willotaku9000
Summary: Songfic - Teen Titans, The Beatles Style :D Yep, I was watching the movie the other day and wanted to use BB as Jude and Rae as Lucy :3 so, hope everyone likes it :D
1. She Loves You, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Teen Titans, Beatles Style~

I don't own the Titans or The Beatles. I only own the story, and my own character.

Please Enjoy ^_^ AND READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Oh yeah, they're about 20 years old ^^

* * *

><p>One day Raven was meditating on the couch when she heard faint singing, normally she wouldn't have paid any attention to it, except that it was in tune, on key, and <em>really, really good<em>. This surprised her because aside from herself, she didn't know any of the others to be good singers, well, Starfire was good at some songs, well...on her home planet of Tameran, she was a great singer, but as far as Earth songs were concerned, she really needed practice. But Raven knew it wasn't Starfire, because while she couldn't hear the lyrics, she knew it was an Earth song, and that the singer was male. Raven didn't realize she was following the singing until she walked past her room. "Well...I got to find out where it's coming from…" What really surprised her was when she stopped in front of _Beast Boy's_ room, the source of the singing coming from inside it. Raven quickly looked to see if anyone was around before silently sneaking a peek inside the green changeling's room. "One little peek won't hurt..."

(Raven is really curious it seems as to who's singing, or maybe she's wondering why Beast Boy hid his talent.)

As she peeked inside, she was surprised to see Beast Boy sitting on his bed, holding a really good picture of Raven herself, and that he was singing to it.

"Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover...

Something in the things she shows me...

I don't want to leave her now, you know I believe in how..."

Raven gasped so quietly to herself that she was amazed that Beast Boy didn't hear her. He was singing a love song about _her_. Not a blond traitor, not some other girl, he was singing about _Raven herself_.

"You're asking me will my love grow...I don't know, I don't know.

You stick around now it may show...I don't know, I don't know!"

Raven starred at Beast Boy in even more shock. "_He loves me..._"

As Beast Boy finished the song, he finally let on that he knew he was being watched, and blushed hard as he realized just _who_ it was watching him. "H-Hi Rae, s-so why are you s-spying on me? A-And yes everything you just saw and heard me do was real..." He said blushing harder. "So get in here R-Rae." Which she did.

"So...Beast Boy...you're singing is really good...and..."

"Yes, I-I am Raven, very much so. I'm always thinking about you, I cherish this picture the most out of all the ones I have, and please don't kill me for doing what could possibly be _the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life_."

"A-And that wou- MMMPH!" Raven managed to get out before Beast Boy kissed her extremely hard and passionately on the lips for 5 whole minutes straight. When he broke the kiss, Raven swooned. "W-Why didn't anything blow up?"

"Well, something did, but it was your mind Rae." (cue anime sweat drop)

"G-Good point...Gar I'm sorry...I'm not ready!" She ran, she ran right of his room and jumped into her mirror and cried hard.

Garfield just stood there in his room, a sad, hurt, and very confused expression on his face. Slowly he sat down and sang "Yesterday" softly to himself.

When Raven finally stopped crying, she found herself being comforted by Love, one of her rare emotions. "Y-You?"

"Of course Dear, I'm here because you're in _Love_ with Garfield Logan."

Raven finally acknowledged it, if even the physical manifestation of her emotion of _Love_ was telling her who she was in love with, then it must be true: She was madly in Love with _Garfield Logan_. She slowly began to sing.

"If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true? And help me understand, cause I've been in love before. And I found out love was more, than just holding hands..."

What Raven didn't know was that Gar was singing the exact same song at the exact same time.

"If I give my heart...to you, I must be sure from the very start, that you...would love me more than _her_..."

Suddenly they both heard each other singing, and Raven returned to her room. "Maybe..." She began again.

"If I trust in you, oh please, don't run and hide..." Yep, they were singing the same thing, to each other. Raven and Garfield slowly walked out of their rooms and towards each other, continuing to sing the song. "If I love you too, oh please, don't hurt my pride like _her_ cause I couldn't stand the pain. And I, would be sad if our new love, was in vain..." They got closer to one another with each step. "So I hope you see, that I...would love to love you, and that _she_ will cry when _she_ learns we are two..." They were in sight of each other, but didn't stop singing. "Cause I couldn't stand the pain. And I, would be sad if our new love, was in vain...so I hope you see...that I would love to love you. And that _she_ will cry, when _she_ learns we are two. If I fell in love with you." They finally reached each other, held one another close, and kissed passionately on the lips.

"I give you my heart Rachel Roth."

"And I give you mine Garfield Logan."

(This is where you go "Awwwwwwwwwww!")

The next morning Garfield awoke to see a beautiful girl snuggled into his chest, her raven hair laying softly on it, a huge smile on her face, and neither one wearing any type of clothing at all. He kissed her gently on the top of her head and grinned. "_Saving myself for was so worth it!_" He thought happily, and then there was a gentle knock on the door. Gar looked around and remembered that he was in Raven's room.

"Raven, it's almost 10 A.M., are you awake yet?" A muffled voice that Gar recognized as Robin's came from the door.

"_Ah shit..._" He thought. "_If they find us like this..._" He gently kissed Raven on the lips to wake her up. When she did, she sighed happily and kissed him lovingly.

"MMmm Good Morning My Love, last night was the best night I've ever had Garfield 3 You were amazing~"

"Thanks Rae, so were you~" He blushed hard and kissed back. Suddenly there was another knock.

"Hey Raven, you ok?"

Her eyes widened in shock and fear. "Oh no, if he finds you here, ohnoohnoohno-"

Gar kissed her again to calm her down. "It will be ok, we're adults, we can make these decisions ourselves. And we're in _Love_, if they have a hard time, oh well, the only thing that matters to me is _you_ Raven."

She was comforted by his words, but still slightly panicked. "I'm up Robin, don't come in! I'm not decently dressed."

"Oh, right, sorry, see you at breakfast. Oh and could you wake Beast Boy please? You're the only one that the room doesn't attack." Robin retreated from her door and headed to breakfast.

Back inside her room, Raven and Gar were giggling at each other. "_I'm_ the only one it doesn't attack?" She said as she smiled slyly at Gar.

"Well yeah, my room never attacks my mate...oops..." Gar blushed hard and broke eye contact.

"iYour Mate/i Gar? Well, we did have sex, and we're in Love and definitely lovers/boyfriend and girlfriend, but Mate?" Suddenly she realized what he meant by it. She had _never_ been attacked by his room, not even during the Terra fiasco.

"Y-Y-You m-m-mean y-y-you've..." She blushed mega extremely hard.

"Been in Love with you since the first time I saw your beautiful amethyst eyes, and ever since we started living in this tower, I've always thought o-of you...as..."

"Y-Your mate? Why?"

"Certain animals mate for life, and u-usually when they find the one they want as mate...it stays that way...even if a blond snake or a black dragon try to keep them apart, their hearts stay strong to each others...did that make any sense?"

"Only to you and me Garfield, but then why?"

"That was more of a one night stand thing...literally..."

"Gar...I-I'm sorry."

"Hey, I got my mate right here, so I'm good." He smiled broadly and kissed her happily.

She kissed him back just as happily. "So I'm really your mate?"

"For life Raven, if you'll have me for that long...I'll always be your mate Raven..."

"Oh Gar, shut up and kiss me already, and in case you're wondering, you had better ask me to marry you, or else!"

Gar grinned and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Come on, we'll miss breakfast." They got up and helped each other dressed, and went to the living room, what they saw made they burst into song.

"What would do if I sang out tune? Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key.

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mmm I get high (on life) with a little help from my friends. Oh I get by with a little help from friends."

Suddenly the other Titans grinned and sang along with them, singing perfectly. They danced around the main room and finally settled on the couch, finishing the song and laughing together, even Raven...and nothing blew up.

"Whoa, nothing blew up, and Raven, your clothes are white!" They said in pure shock.

"Well...you see..."

"And you and friend Beast Boy are holding the hands."

"Well Star, um..."

"Yo, BB, Rae, why are...your...cloth-"

Gar and Rae blushed super extremely hard and looked away.

Robin, Cy, and Star screaming in pure shock: "DID YOU TWO?"

Raven answered them by kissing Gar on the lips lovingly. "What if we did, we are mature, consenting adults, capable of making our own decisions and you have no right to judge us for having sex, and he's my boyfriend, how can I not?"

Them: "B-B-Boyfriend? Y-You two h-had s-s-sex?"

Gar: Yes, we did, and yes I am. No I did not force her, if any of you _dare_ think that, I will _never_ forgive you guys."

"It's not that Gar, seriously, you honestly think we would think that about you? We've been through so much and you still think we would automatically assume that Raven would let herself be..._raped_ by you?"

"Yo Gar, What the hell is wrong with you man? There is no way in Hell you'd do something like that, we all know Raven would have to consent to having sex with you, so she must be in Love with you man, otherwise you would have been flung out of the Tower."

"Please, Friend Garfield, why would you think that of us, your family?" Kori's eyes held hurt in them at Garfield.

"Oh Kori...I'm sorry, it's just, the way y-you guys reacted...sorry guys..."

"No Gar, I thought that's what they thought as well. I should apologize as well. But you have to give us some slack here guys, it's not like you guys wouldn't have before..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 is up, and so is chapter 2 :) more of this story will be written in the future. But please leave comments and reviews ^^ and if you want to join in on the fun, just tell me what song you want to sing with the Titans, what you want to look like, and where they should sing it ^_^.<p> 


	2. Interview and a Little Help

Chapter 2, same old rule. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Suddenly another voice was heard singing: "Oh I get by with a little help from my friends, oh I get high with a little help from my friends, Mm I get by with a little help from my friends." The doors opened as they all turned to look at the new singer. "Hey guys. Finally Gar and Rae! Sheesh, I was wondering when you two would get together, but ya finally did. Congrats you two." A blond haired, blue eyed, rather tall man walked through the doors and hugged the two of them.<p>

"W-W-Will?" They asked, very shocked.

"Well duh! You didn't think that (Author's Note: Warning About To Break Fourth Wall) I could just sit back and write about you guys singing classic Beatles songs without joining in and singing along with you guys, did you?" (Author's Note: Just Broke Fourth Wall) I smile as I looked at their faces.

"No..." They answer in unison.

"Besides, I'll stop with breaking the fourth wall soon, anyway, while we have a momentary break from the story, what do you guys think so far of your performances?"

Gar: *McCartney/Jude Accent* Well Dude, I mean, I think it's going rather well, don't you? Raven's a beautiful woman and has an absolutely Fab voice, seriously! I honestly thought an angel was singing when I heard her."

Me: So Gar, do you actually love Rae, or is it just a role?

Gar: No way Dude, it's not a role! I Love Raven with all me heart! And that she loves me...seriously me head was singing "She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah!" at high speeds. (Sweat Drop) Seriously, if you're messing with me head on that Will, so help me I'll!

Me: Don't worry, don't worry. I have it on good authority that she does love you for real Gar.

Gar: Oh Good (anime sweat drop)

Me: (Huge Anime Sweat Drop) now then, how about you Raven?

Raven: *Lucy accent* Oh yeah, I agree with Gar completely. It's been really fun so far, didn't like crying that much though.

Me: Why did you cry anyway? Aside from me writing that you did, why would you? I mean Gar just told you that he was in love with you, and kissed you, so why did you run and cry?

Raven: Well...I was crying because I ran, and I was really confused because of my past experience with what I thought was Love, but then I heard him singing that song and well yeah (sweat drop) And...I am very grateful that you brought us together Will. *she smiles*

Me: Sure thing Raven *smile* What do you think of Gar's singing?

Raven: Well, like you said earlier, it's _extremely_ good. *grin*

Me: Did you know Gar said he thought an actual angel was singing when he heard your voice?

Raven: (EXTREME BLUSH) *Cue multiple things exploding from her powers*

Me: Guess not...(SUPER EXTREME SWEAT DROP)

Cy: My Meat!

BB: My Tofu!

Kori: My Mustard! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! * Eyes glow dangerously*

Us: *huge eyes of fear* Eep! Raven Fix It!

Raven: *shock eyes* Oh dear, Kori calm down, I'm sorry!

Kori: *eyes stop glowing* ok *smile*

Us: *Anime Shock Fall*

Me: ok, the rest of you guys?

Cy: Yo man, we haven't even really been in it, it's mostly just goth girl and the grass-stain. I mean, who am I going to end up with?

Me: I honestly don't know Vic, I wish I did. There's the CyxBee, and the CyxJinx fans, so I have to choose between the two...what a drag...

Cy: oh...

Me: Yeah, so we'll see. Dick?

Dick: Well, I mean, my first line that's not said at the same time as the other three is asking Raven why nothing blew up and her clothes were white. And then my first serious line has to do with...

Me: Yeah I know, I know. Well, you're the Bruce of the group so Neh *sticks tongue out*

Dick: *scowl* Anyway, please tell me that-

Me: Yes, it's a BBxRae, RobxStar, and CyxBee or Jinx story you idiot.

Dick: *looks away* Right...

Me: *sigh* ok, Kori?

Kori: *with perfect grasp of Earth talk* I agree with everyone. It's really fun to do and why do I have to talk like nitwit again? I realize that that's what I did when I first arrived here, but I got it a lot quicker than people think I did. Honestly *looks away*

Me: Kori, blame your T.V. show.

Kori: You have no idea how much I do...but aside from that...oh who am I kidding? It is most enjoyable *huge grin*

Me: Good *grin* Now then, everyone rested and able to continue?

Gar and Raven: *are making out*

Dick and Kori: *snuggling*

Vic: *Wah Wah*

Hehehehe

Me: Guys? *sigh* GUYS!

Them: WHAT?

Me: You ready?

Them: Yes, we're ready.

Me: oh good.

Back to the story...

"W-Will?"

"Yep I could hear your singing from me room. So, Gar, Rae, you're finally lovers. Yay, Congrats you two." He said smiling and hugged them both.

"Um, thanks Will, hey, um, where's your girlfriend?"

"She's away on a mission in Metropolis."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, but we text and stuff, so it's cool..."

"So um, dude...uh...what do you um..."

Suddenly Will broke back into song. "What do I do when my love is away?"

"Does it worry you to be alone?" They asked, singing along.

"No! I get by with a little help from my friends! Mm I get high with a little help from my friends! Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!" The alarm went off that trouble was brewing, so they headed downtown where the High 5 and Jinx were trying to steal from old ladies and banks.

"Do you need anybody?" Jinx, Raven, and Starfire sang to Will while battling each other.

"I just need someone to love." He sang in return, taking out Billy Numerous.

"Could it be anybody?" the guys sang.

"I just want someone to love." He sang while taking out Mammoth as a T-Rex.

"Would you believe in a love at first sight?" A mental image of his girlfriend sang.

"Yeah I'm certain that it happens all the time…" He smiled gently and then focused back on the fight.

"What do you see when you turn out the light?" Raven sang, taking out Jinx with her powers.

"I can't tell you, but I know it's mine. Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends! Mm I get high with a little help from my friends! Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends!" He sang as they defeated the rest and headed home, surprised to find Jinx following them, or I should say, following Cy home.

"Do you need anybody?" They all sang as they headed to the Main Room at home.

"I need someone to love!" He sang as the door opened.

"Could it be anybody?" They wondered at him.

"By with a little help from my friends! High with a little help from my friends! Try with a little help from my friends!" They sang together.

"I get by with a little help from my friends...with a little help from my friends..." He sang as they all rested on the couch, feeling sleepy from fighting bad guys and hanging out all day.

* * *

><p>That was Chapter 2. What did you all think? :) Please comment and review. and where should they go from here and what songs should they sing next? Help me out here guys, cause like the song says: "I get by with a little help from my friends." Ok, Chapter 3 will be up soon, and please people, please please review my work, I really need the feedback!<p> 


	3. Get Back and a Hard Day's Write

Hey willotaku9000 here with the third chapter of this song fic ^^ Look, I really need reviews and I need to know if people are liking this story. So Please, everyone who reads this chapter, please review! It's not that hard! Thank you.

I do not own Teen Titans or the songs.

* * *

><p>When they woke up, they realized it was midnight. "Well, time for bed huh?" Will asked when suddenly they heard a crash and rushed to the bathroom where it came from. When they opened the door, a dark skinned girl wearing a bee outfit was slowly getting up, brushing some glass off her wings and holding her head.<p>

"Yo Bee! Where did you come from?"

"She came from the bathroom window, looks like she broke through it, but why?"

"H-Hey Sparky, help..." Was all she said before she fell forward, passed out. Vic quickly caught her and got her to the infirmary. She was healed and in the morning she woke up to find Vic sitting at her bedside, unable to sleep because he had been so worried. "H-Hey Sparky, w-what's up?" She asked, seeing the concern in his eyes, even his robotic one.

"Who did it to you?" Was all he asked, which caused her to hide the massive shiner on the left side of her face.

"A mistake...one night stand I swear...but a really stupid mistake of one for sure..."

"Who is he? I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Vic...*sigh* I shoulda went with you in the first place." With that the spunky girl kissed him on the lips.

The following days were extremely tense, but no one knew why, and then over the next few weeks they figured it out.

"Listen you stinking little grass stain, ever since you and Raven got together, we hardly hang out!"

"Oh yeah you oversized stinking robot? Ever since you and Bee got together the same thing has been happening to you!"

"Well guess what shorty! We're through being friends!"

"FINE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS FRIENDS WITH YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"ME EITHER! BEE PACK YOUR THINGS, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN VICTOR STONE!"

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU GARFIELD LOGAN!"

Everyone else gasped at that, this was serious, extremely serious, because they had been completely serious just now. Their words were full of hate, malice, anger, and venom.

Two months later

"Gar...Gar...you're scaring me...Y-You've been this way too long...forgive him already please!" Raven begged her boyfriend to forgive Vic, the team just wasn't the same without the two best friends on it. Not to mention Gar had become something that scared her very much, something she couldn't even name. "I want the man I fell in love with back, not this...Beast...please Gar, I-I'm begging you *tears form in eyes* try."

This greatly affected Gar, the woman he loved was i_scared_/i of i_him_/i of all people. "Oh my God...Rae, what...what have I done? I-I scared the heck out you, I've endangered the team...and...I exiled the only beast friend that I felt could even come close to a real big brother in my life. Rae, I-I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly and she cried softly into his chest. "Please forgive me, I promise I'll fix this, I promise!"

Over the next few weeks he tried to track down Vic, but to no avail. "Hello...Cyborg? Cyborg, Hello! Come on pick up. Dude I know you're there, your cell phone is built into your arm!" That was his usual message. "Hey Vic, it's me Gar...look...I-I'm sorry...I'm truly sorry about what happened...listen, I-I scared Rachel dude...I seriously scared her with the man I was becoming ever since that day...look please just...just get back to where you once belonged...here with your little brother and sister...who miss you terribly and I'm just...really, i_really_/i sorry for what happened...we shouldn't have let it get tense, that angry...we shouldn't have done it in the first place." He said in true apology.

"You really mean that Gar? You really that sorry man?" Was the reply Gar finally heard from Vic.

"Yes You Tin-plated Idiot! Nothing's the same! I don't have my best friend to kick my tiny green butt at video games, argue the whole Tofu vs. Meat thing with, older brother that I turn too to help me with advice about what I should do to make up for being a complete jerk to everyone around me and for scaring the hell out of Rachel...Dude, I need you. You're the big brother I've always wanted."

Silence came from the phone, and then suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "...Vic...ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU'VE BEEN OUT THERE THE WHOLE TIME?"

"Yeah...sorry Gar...but this is the only place Bee would let me be, plus it was the only place I could recharge my powercell...look...just open the door would ya?"

Gar did so and was immediately hugged by Vic and Bee, while I hummed "Come Together" and "Get Back".

"Gar, I'm so sorry. I was a jealous twit, please forgive me."

"Oi, you both were twits."

"Good point..." They both said in agreement to Rae and Bee. After that, things went back to normal.

Then one day, man I can't believe how many villains we had to fight that day. Everyone from Control Freak to Jonny Rancid in alphabetical order. When we got home, I struck a chord on me guitar and then we all sang in harmony. "It's been a Hard Day's Night, and I've been working like a dog. It's been a Hard Day's Night, I should be sleeping like a log. But when I get home to you, I find the things that you do, will make me feel alright."

Gar took the lead vocals, along with Rachel. "When I'm home, everything seems to be right...When I'm home! Feeling you holding me tight, tight yeah."

Then we all sang the rest and relaxed in our rooms, well...ok...Rae was in Gar's, Bee was in Vic's, Kori was in Dick's, and Me girlfriend was in mine.

*The next morning*

Gar began singing at 8 a.m. when he woke up. "Good Morning, Good Morning, Good Morning HUH!" He was stopped from continuing on with the song by a i_very_/i peeved Rachel.

"Gar honey," she said sickly sweetly, "It's 8 a.m. in the morning...SHUT UP!"

"H-Honey...w-what's wrong?"

"It's that time of the fracking month."

"Oh Crap." Yep, nothing worse than a PMSing half demon. (A/N *Evil Laugh* sorry, back to story.) With that Gar kissed her lovingly on the lips. "I promise I'll be less annoying today, and the next two weeks."

Suddenly there were explosions heard from Dick's, Vic's, and Will's rooms, turns out it was also Kori's, Karen's, and Will's girlfriend's time of the month as well.

"HELP! I need somebody. HELP! Not just anybody. HELP! You know I need someone. HELP!" The guys sang at the same time. Somehow they all survived the next two weeks.

One day Rachel noticed that everyone else was trying to hide things from each other. Gar turned into a cute little monkey (AN like the one he turns into from the episode where he's trying to get money to buy a moped) and this made her giggle and start to sing.

"Come on come on come on come on," She sang looking at her friends. "Come on is such a joy, Come on is such a joy. Come on let's take it easy, Come on let's take it easy.  
>Take it easy, Take it easy.<br>Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey." She smiled at Gar and continued to sing.

"The deeper you go the higher you fly, the higher you fly the deeper you go." She sang while looking at Dick and Kori. "So come on, come on. Come on is such a joy, Come on is such a joy.  
>Come on let's make it easy, Come on let's make it easy.<br>Take it easy, take it easy.  
>Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey." She kissed monkey Gar lightly on the head.<p>

"Your inside is out when your outside is in, Your outside is in when your inside is out," She sang looking at the rest of her friends. "So come on, come on. Come on is such a joy, Come on is such a joy.  
>Come on let's make it easy, Come on let's make it easy.<br>Make it easy, make it easy.  
>Everybody's got something to hide except for me and my monkey." She finished, and actually laughed at everyone's expressions without anything blowing up. "Well, it's true, since all you keep hiding stuff from each other, it's hysterical. And no, Happy isn't controlling me again, I can laugh without blowing things up thanks to Gar and my i<em>Love<em>/i for him." She smiled happily, not boosting any confidence in the others. "Hey, has anything blown up because of my emotions since me and Gar got together?"

The others looked at each other and shook their heads. "No." They answered, trying not to look her in the eye.

"My point." She smiled again and Gar kissed her lovingly on the lips...HARD, which i_did_/i make the TV explode.

* * *

><p>Isn't that sweet? More to come! But please Review! and I really need Beatles songs suggestions! Won't you please Help me?<p> 


	4. Sorry for making you wait

Sorry for the wait, I've been distracted with stuff *sweat drop* I will continuing "BBxRae Across the Universe" After I finish getting a few other things finished. I'm sorry for the wait, also it would help if those who like the story would say so and bug me about getting the next chapter up. It would show me you care. Anyway, thanks for the patience and look forward to the next chapter. ^_^


	5. Final chapter for now

Last chapter as I have lost inspiration in this story, sorry, maybe someday I'll revise and update. As Always, I don't own Teen Titans or the song, just the story. No flames, but please review nicely.

Summary: An evil villain stole everyone's color, which made them lose their emotions, except hate, which made them black and white. But My character discovers that Love can save them.

* * *

><p>"G-Guys? H-Hello? G-Guys? Aw come on guys, this isn't like you. Wait, w-what happened to your color?" I said as I looked at my friends, even my <em>girlfriend<em> was black and white. And nothing, I got nothing out of them, which hurt a lot. They were all turned away from each other, like they were well...hating one another. But then I noticed something, every time Gar looked back at Rae, he turned green again, but lost it when he looked away. Rae would turn back to normal when she looked at Gar, but went back to black and white when _she_ looked away. "Huh...so they go back to normal when they look at the person they love. Even my girlfriend, good...I can use this to my advantage." And with that, I went over to me girlfriend and began to sing.

"There's nothing you can do that can't be done. There's nothing you can sing that can't be sung. Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy!" With that I kiss her on the lips, and she's in HD Blu-ray color again. "I Love You." I say, and she says it back, and then we both sing.

"Nothing you can make that can't be made. No one you can save that can't be saved. Nothing you can do but learn how to be you in time, it's Easy!" We saw that our singing was having an effect on the others, because Gar and Rae were staring at each other, and so were Dick and Kori. We grinned to each other and sang the chorus.

"All You Need Is Love. All You Need Is Love. All You Need Is Love, Love, Love Is All You Need." Gar walked slowly to Rae as she walked slowly to him.

"All You Need Is Love. All You Need Is Love. All You Need Is Love, Love, Love Is All You Need." Dick and Kori were doing the same thing.

"Nothing you can know that isn't known. Nothing you can see that can't be shown. Nowhere you can be that isn't where you meant to be, it's Easy!"

"All You Need Is Love. All You Need Is Love. All You Need Is Love, Love, Love Is All You Need. All You Need Is Love. (Altogether Now!) All You Need Is Love. (Everybody!) All You Need Is Love, Love, Love Is All You Need." We sang as Gar hugged Rachel close and kissed her hard on the lips, and as Dick did the same to Kori. And behind them was Vic and Bee making out.

"She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah. Love is all you need."

"Love is All You Need" We all sang happily before kicking the asses of the bad guys that caused this to happen, The Color Gang...and Dr. Light. And Dr. Light got an extremely bad taste of the Dark from Raven. We then headed home and lived happily ever after, the end.


End file.
